


Моно-но аварэ (Печальное очарование вещей)

by Honocho



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В саду Сэймэя есть мертвая сакура, и Хиромаса решительно настроен заставить ее цвести вновь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моно-но аварэ (Печальное очарование вещей)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mono no aware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30315) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



> Cтихотворение, которое прочел Хиромаса, принадлежит Аривара-но Нарихире, Кокинщю I.53.  
> Моно-но аварэ — состояние естественной гармонии, подвижного равновесия между предметом или явлением и человеком, способным пережить его полноту. Чувство взволнованности от соприкосновения с тайной красотой, связано с шинтоистской верой в то, что в каждой вещи заключено своё божество — ками, каждый предмет имеет свое кокоро, в каждой вещи — своё неповторимое очарование. Аварэ — это то, что вызывает восторг, взволнованность, это внутренняя суть вещей как и макото: японцы не разделяли красоту и истину; это "печальное очарование вещей". ©Т.П. Григорьева

Сад Сэймэя не подчинялся никаким законам природы. Летние цветы распускались зимой, сливы цвели круглый год, капризные в уходе растения буйно росли, точно сорняки. Хиромаса как-то пытался провести учет, блуждая по саду со стопкой простой тутовой бумаги, чернильным камнем и кистью, чтобы записывать названия растений. Компанию ему составила Мицумуши, поскольку Сэймэй заявил, что сад его совершенно не интересует, и признался в полном неведении в отношении большей части имевшихся там растений.

— Зачем тогда тебе сад? — спросил Хиромаса.

— Потому что он тут есть, — недоуменно посмотрел на него Сэймэй.

На то, чтобы осознать бесполезность учета, у Хиромасы ушло около недели. Каждый день, когда он приезжал, чтобы упрямо продолжить свой список, то обнаруживал, что растения сменили свое место в саду. Когда же Хиромаса поведал Сэймэю об этом подозрительном явлении, тот лишь пожал плечами и заметил:

— Ну, это же растения.

— Да, но Сэймэй!.. Растения. Не. Передвигаются, — раздельно сказал Хиромаса.

— Они растут, — мягко и вежливо посмотрел на него Сэймэй.

После этого Хиромаса сдался, перестал задавать вопросы по поводу сада и стал делать то, что должен был делать любой благовоспитанный господин с хорошим вкусом: он сидел на энгаве Сэймэя, пил сакэ и любовался яркими цветами в любое время года.

В дальнем углу сада, что не просматривался с энгавы, росло дерево, которое никогда не давало почек и никогда не цвело. Хиромаса заметил его голые черные ветви, когда в один из летних дней помогал Сэймэю прибираться в садовом святилище. 

С полными руками огарков свечей и благовонных палочек он поднял лицо к солнцу и улыбнулся, вдыхая теплый, душистый воздух. Проследил взглядом безыскусную линию крыши и наткнулся на раскинувшиеся корявые сучья дерева. Пораженный до глубины души, Хиромаса внезапно испытал необъяснимое, почти болезненное потрясение.

— Сэймэй, — выдавил он, указывая на дерево подбородком. — Что это за дерево?

Сэймэй замер на мгновение, а затем продолжил отчищать потеки воска с каменного алтаря. Он даже не посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указал Хиромаса.

— Ничего особенного.

— Кажется, оно мертво, — нахмурившись, Хиромаса с сомнением разглядывал дерево. — Как оно могло погибнуть? Ведь в твоем саду все сияет жизнью. Может быть, заболело?

— Я не знаю.

— Это дерево выглядит таким печальным и одиноким. Таким уязвимым с этими голыми ветвями… — Хиромаса вздохнул, и скорбь по дереву сжала его сердце. — Ты не можешь ему помочь?

Во взгляде Сэймэя скользнула тень раздражения.

— Это всего лишь дерево.

— Но ты должен заботиться о нем! — резкость Сэймэя удивила Хиромасу и даже несколько ранила. Он сделал несколько шагов от святилища в сторону дерева. Когда он оглянулся, то заметил, что Сэймэй наблюдает за ним со смесью неуверенности и беспокойства.

Хиромаса смягчился.

— Если хочешь, я мог бы порасспросить придворных садовников. Возможно, дерево просто спит — так же, как животные впадают в зимнюю спячку. Может быть, есть какой-то способ восстановить его прежнее здоровье. Только скажи, что это за дерево, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь ему.

— Это сакура, — бросил Сэймэй, — и она мертва.

Он быстро собрал ритуальные принадлежности с алтаря и зашагал к дому.

Хиромаса проводил его долгим взглядом, а затем снова посмотрел на дерево.

— Я не думаю, что она мертва, — пробормотал он, но даже если Сэймэй его и услышал, то ничего не ответил.

***

 

Когда Сэймэй в следующий раз пригласил Хиромасу, тот, прогуливаясь по саду, заметил, что прямо под мертвой сакурой разросся огромный куст азалии — такой большой, каких Хиромаса еще не видел. Куст был в изобилии усыпан великолепными цветами разных оттенков — настоящее цветочное чудо — и за ним сакуры почти не было видно. Хиромаса разглядел лишь кончики совершенно черных веток.

— Она не умерла, — тихо проговорил Хиромаса, и это прозвучало скорее как обещание, нежели как отрицание. — Она не умерла, Сэймэй.

***

 

К весне Хиромаса почти забыл про мертвое дерево, но, когда сакуры вдоль улиц Хэйан-Кё разразились буйным цветением, а императорские сады просто вскипели лепестками, он вспомнил о печальном дереве в саду Сэймэя. Он дал указание слугам расспросить императорских садовников, как ухаживать за сакурами, и, вооруженный новыми знаниями, направился к другу с визитом.

Он нашел Сэймэя на энгаве, рядом с ним стоял кувшин вина и две чашечки, а напротив — невысокая пузатая бронзовая жаровня. Вокруг него по полу было рассыпано множество писем, частью прикрытых широкими рукавами каригину Сэймэя.

Хиромаса поприветствовал друга и уселся на свое привычное место, протянув руки к жаровне. Среди углей он заметил хлопья пепла и обгоревшие обрывки бумаги, и насмешливо посмотрел на Сэймэя. 

— У тебя лепестки сакуры на шапочке, — сказал Сэймэй.

— О! Спасибо, — Хиромаса поднял руку, провел по шапочке и расправил ее хвост. Пара бледных лепестков упала на его накидку, он смахнул их в ладонь и улыбнулся.

— Пей, — Сэймэй подобрал с пола очередное письмо, написанное на розовой корейской бумаге и обвязанное зеленой ленточкой вместе с веточкой сакуры. Даже не посмотрев на содержимое послания, Сэймэй бросил его в жаровню вместе с веточкой.

— Сэймэй! — уставился на него Хиромаса.

— Пей, — повторил Сэймэй. — Видят боги, мне необходимо выпить!

Хиромаса удивленно посмотрел на пламя, пожирающее письмо, потянулся за кувшином и разлил вино. Он протянул чашечку Сэймэю, тот опрокинул ее одним махом и жестом попросил налить еще.

— Это время года так утомительно, — пробормотал он, осушил вторую чашечку и не глядя взял из кучи под рукавом следующее письмо. Оно было написано на бледно-зеленой китайской бумаге, перевязано розовой ленточкой, и к нему была прикреплена такая же ветка сакуры.

Сэймэй, не читая, снова бросил все вместе в жаровню.

— Может быть, стоит хотя бы взглянуть на послание? — спросил Хиромаса.

— Нет, — Сэймэй взял щипцы, поворошил угли и мрачно продолжил: — В них всегда одно и то же, год за годом. Ужасные стихи на все те же набившие оскомину темы, торжественные любовные клятвы и предложения тайных встреч, которые мне совершенно ни к чему. К счастью, я получаю подобные стишки лишь в это время года.

Хиромаса рассмеялся.

— Страсть женщины подобна мимолетному цветению сакуры. 

— Если бы только женщины.

Хиромаса подавился смехом и закашлялся.

— Понятно.

Видимо, позабавившись этим, Сэймэй окинул Хиромасу искрящимся и дразнящим взглядом. 

— Люди придают столько значения романтической любви, но в то же время предпочитают держаться от нее на расстоянии.

— И не только люди, — пробормотал Хиромаса в чашечку.

Сэймэй, продолжая забавляться, склонил голову.

— Ты на что-то жалуешься, Хиромаса?

— Я? Нет. Вовсе нет, Сэймэй, — мягко улыбнувшись, Хиромаса сменил тему. — А Нарихира — разве он не писал стихов о цветущей вишне?

— Он написал много стихов, — сказал Сэймэй, и внезапно в его тоне просквозил холод.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, вспомню ли я… — Хиромаса сделал глоток вина и сжал чашечку в ладонях. — К примеру, вот:

Если б в мире земном  
вовсе не было вишен цветущих,  
то, быть может, и впрямь  
по весне, как всегда, спокойно,  
безмятежно осталось бы сердце…

 

— Да, — совершенно безразлично ответил Сэймэй.

Хиромаса заметил это лишь спустя мгновение. Внезапно накатило осознание, Хиромаса сел прямо и поставил чашечку на пол с такой силой, что вино выплеснулось на татами. 

— Сэймэй… — ужаснувшись, он бросил взгляд в сторону мертвой сакуры, хотя увидеть ее отсюда не смог бы. Затем он снова посмотрел на Сэймэя, уже услышав правду в его молчании. — Так это сделал ты?!

Сэймэй в безмолвии поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Хиромасу.

— Это сделал ты… — слова перешли в шепот. — Ох, Сэймэй. Ты заставил ее перестать цвести, сделал так, чтобы ее лепестки исчезли навсегда. 

Сэймэй мимолетно улыбнулся, поднялся и вышел в сад.

Хиромаса какое-то время оставался сидеть в оцепенении, затем встал и последовал за ним. Он нашел Сэймэя у азалии, запрокинувшего голову и пристально разглядывающего самую верхушку мертвого дерева. Хиромаса приблизился, насколько посмел, и спросил:

— И что же, это принесло покой в твое сердце?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Сэймэй. — А теперь она больше не будет цвести.

— Будет, — Хиромаса подошел ближе, поднял руки, желая опустить их на плечи Сэймэя, но не посмел прикоснуться к нему. — Она не умерла. Я знаю.

Сэймэй указал на азалию и пробормотал несколько слов тихим, глубоким голосом. Шелестя и трепеща, теряя листья и цветы, куст уменьшился до обычных размеров, полностью открывая взгляду мертвую сакуру позади него. Сэймэй шагнул к дереву и обернулся, и глаза его блестели слишком ярко.

— Годами я пытался убедить ее захотеть жить снова, но она по-прежнему остается мертвой.

Хиромаса подошел вплотную и повернул Сэймэя лицом к дереву, сжав пальцы на его предплечьях поверх слоев шелка. Сэймэй напряженно застыл в его руках, словно испуганная лисица, и Хиромаса неохотно отпустил его.

— Заклинания — это не просто слова. Это еще и мысли, и действия. Ты сам говорил мне это, — напомнил Хиромаса. — Позволь мне тебе помочь.

У Сэймэй перехватило дыхание. Еще один удар сердца он оставался застывшим, затем поднял руку, прикоснувшись к дереву. Хиромаса положил свою ладонь поверх его руки, и они сплели пальцы. Ничего не произошло, и Хиромаса почувствовал растерянность Сэймэя.

— Ты сам должен захотеть, чтобы сакура ожила, — прошептал он. — Скажи это.

— Живи! — сказал Сэймэй, и Хиромаса ощутил, как сквозь него прошел удар заклинания. Магическая сила сгустилась вокруг них, сделав воздух золотистым, и, не выдержав такого мощного воздействия, Хиромаса упал на землю.

К тому времени, когда он поднялся на ноги, сакура изменилась. На мертвых ветвях появились свежие зеленые побеги. Листья разворачивались из почек прямо на глазах, бутоны взорвались целым облаком белых лепестков, выплескивая радость новой жизни. 

Хиромаса восхищенно смотрел на сакуру.

— Тебе удалось!

Сэймэй опустил голову и слабо улыбнулся.

— Нет. Нам удалось, — он поднял взгляд, и глаза его сияли. — Спасибо тебе, Хиромаса. Ты даже не представляешь… Я думал, она навсегда останется мертвой. Я думал…

Он замолчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Издав тихий неопределенный звук, он резко развернулся и поспешил в дом.

Хиромаса широко улыбнулся. Проходя мимо куста азалии, он протянул руку и поймал тоненькую цветущую веточку — самую нижнюю — и последовал за Сэймэем.


End file.
